Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson jest jednym z Pierwotnych oraz najstarszym synem Mikaela i Esther. Miał romans z Sage. W The Murder of One został zabity przez Matta Donovana, ale razem ze swoją matką powrócił do życia. Jest w posiadaniu ciała czarownika, Vincenta. Historia |-|Wczesne lata= thumb|left|222px|Finn i jego rodzeństwo w X wieku. thumb|222px|Finn w młodości.Pewnego razu, gdy jego młodszy przybrany brat, Niklaus nie przyszedł na kolację, Esther zapytała swoje dzieci gdzie on się podziewa. Elijah nie chciał jej powiedzieć, lecz Finn chętnie powiedział matce gdzie jest Niklaus. Kiedy Esther znalazła go w lesie i zaczęła rozmawiać z małym Niklausem, Finn obserwował ich i chytrze się uśmiechał. Jakiś czas później, Finn odnajduje naszyjnik ze szpakiem, który Esther dała Niklausowi. Esther zmusza Niklausa, by podziękował bratu. Kiedy jego najmłodszy brat, Henrik zostaje rozszarpany przez wilkołaki podczas pełni, Esther za pomocą zaklęcia nieśmiertelności przemienia Finna i jego rodzeństwo w wampiry. |-|1002= |-|1114= Finn spotyka swoją rodzinę we Włoszech i uczęszcza na przyjęcie zorganizowane przez łowcę wampirów, Alexandra. Finn był tam największym zaskoczeniem. |-|Między 12 w, a 21w= Pamiętniki wampirów |-|Sezon 3= The Originals |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= W Rebirth, Finn... W Alive and Kicking, Finn... W Every Mother's Son, Finn... W Live and Let Die, Finn... W Red Door, Finn... W The Wheel Inside the Wheel, Finn... W Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Finn... W The Brothers That Care Forgot, Finn... W Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Finn... thumb|frame|''[[They All Asked For You]] frame|left Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|220px|Finn przed balem Mikaelsonów. Finn jest przystojnym mężczyzną, który ma około 27 lat, biorąc pod uwagę czas, kiedy został zamieniony przez matkę w wampira. Ma brązowe włosy i piwno-zielone oczy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy obudził się z neutralizowanego stanu, w którym był przez 900 lat, Finn miał jeszcze styl z tamtego okresu - długie włosy, ciemnozielona tunika i spodnie w modzie XII wieku. Wkrótce po powrocie obciął sobie włosy, które były jeszcze trochę dłuższe niż jego braci i zwykle zaczesane z jego twarzy, podobnie jak włosy Elijah w czasie kiedy próbował powstrzymać Klausa przed zostaniem hybrydą. Finn był widziany w szarym płaszczu i niebieskich dżinsach w arystokratycznym stylu. Finn prawie zawsze miał poważny, surowy wyraz twarzy, rzadko uśmiechał się wokół jego rodziny, ale miał bardziej przyjazne spojrzenie, kiedy znów spotkał Sage. Po powrocie z Drugiej Strony, Finn został umieszczony w ciele czarownika Vincenta, biorąc wszystkie jego cechy fizyczne jako własne. Nawet z nowym ciałem, Finn zachował swój styl ubioru. Osobowość Jako człowiek Początkowo Finn był wesołym i szczęśliwym chłopcem, rozpieszczanym przez swoich rodziców. Miał też bardzo bliskie relacje ze swoją starszą siostrą Freyą, z którą często wspinał się po drzewach i planował psoty. Jednakże kiedy jego ciotka Dahila zabrała Freyę jako zapłate, Finn stał się cichy i zamknięty w sobie, ponieważ nie mógł się pogodzić z rozstaniem ze swoją ukochaną siostrą, przez co trzymał dystans do swojego nowego rodzeństwa. Mikaelson też stał się najbardziej posłusznym dzieckiem swoich rodziców, a zwłaszcza swojej matki, z którą dzielił sekret na temat Freyi. Jako Pierwotny frame|left|Finn MikaelsonZe wszystkich pierwotnych wampirów Finn jest najbardziej moralny, nawet bardziej niż jego brat Elijah. Zwykle cichy, spokojny, opanowany i zamknięty w sobie, ale zawstydzony tym, czym się stali on i jego rodzeństwo. Nie do końca wiadomo jakie są jego relacje ze swoją rodziną. Widać , że ma lepsze kontakty z matką niż ze swoim rodzeństwem, a zwłaszcza z Klausem którego nienawidzi za to jak traktował niewinnych ludzi. W końcu Klaus zasztyletował Finna za swój osąd o jego wampirzych działaniach. Elijah również wiedział i powiedział Rebece, że Finn nienawidzi bycia wampirem, ale siostra nie uwierzyła. Widać więc, że jest szczery tylko z Elijah, Klausem i Esther. Tylko raz odłożył swoją moralność na bok, kiedy przemienił swoją ukochaną Sage w wampira, ale później żałował pozwalając by jego pasja przeważyła nad swoimi wartościami. Jako wampir, Finn czuje do siebie wstręt, dlatego chciał pomóc matce w zabiciu siebie i swojego rodzeństwa, a zatem każdego wampira na świecie. Chciał być jej ofiarą zaklęcia, które mogłyby zamienić wszystkie jej dzieci z powrotem w ludzi przed zabiciem ich, tłumacząc, że jego matka uwalnia go od wiecznego wstydu. Mimo niepowodzenia tego planu, powiedział Klausowi, że znów się poświęci gdy przyjdzie czas. Jednak, gdy się zjednoczył z Sage, odłożył swoją chęć samobójstwa i postanowił żyć z ukochaną. Ten nowy sposób myślenia nie trwał długo, ponieważ wkrótce zginął po przemianie serca. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako Pierwotny (obecnie)= Finn był jednym z najpotężniejszych wampirów na całym świecie. Był w stanie też zahipnotyzować każdego zwykłego wampira i zwykłą hybrydę. *'Siła''' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn był o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom dzięki zwykłemu machnięciu ręką, oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Finn był mniej więcej tak samo silny jak Kol, jednak nie był tak dobrym wojownikiem jak jego młodszy brat, który miał przewagę w ich walce. *'Szybkość' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn był o wiele szybszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Był wystarczająco szybki aby zatrzymać Klausa, który za pomocą swojej szybkości próbował zasztyletować Kola, oraz szybko wziąć swoją matkę i uciec przed swoimi braćmi po nieudanym rytuale. *'Zmysły '- jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn miał bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego wyczulenie zmysłów rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn posiadał nadludzką zręczność. Mógł bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn był odporny na wszystkie choroby. Był w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego. Jego odporność była bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - jako Pierwotny wampir, rany zadane Finnowi goiły się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja - '''jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn mógł zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie był w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów'' -'' Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. *'Kły - 'jak wszystkie wampiry, Finn mógł wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, przekrwionymi oczami. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Finn był nieśmiertelny. Nie mógł się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu i jad Bestii mógł go zabić. Finn nie musiał jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiadał również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. |-|Jako czarownik (dawniej)= Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownicy posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *thumb|270pxRzucanie zaklęć - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów' - akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Farewell to Storyville'' (retrospekcje; jako dziecko) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (w ciele Vincenta) The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Alive and Kicking'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Every Mother's Son'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Live and Let Die'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Red Door'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Sanctuary'' (w ciele Vincenta) }} Relacje Esther Sage Camille O'Connell Niklaus Mikaelson Ciekawostki *Finn wydaje się być najbliższy Sage i swojej matce, Esther. *W odcinku All My Children, Kol mówi o Finnie jako o "ulubionym synie" Esther. *Finn został zasztyletowany dwa razy. **W tym za pierwszym razem został zasztyletowany na 900 lat. *Skoro Finn nienawidził wampirów, to jest możliwe, że miał dobre relacje ze swoim ojcem Mikaelem, który miał podobne poglądy. *W retrospekcjach było pokazane, że Finn miał bliskie relacje ze swoim rodzeństwem, jednak po przemianie w wampiry zdystansował się do nich, widząc, że stali się potworami. *Początkowo chciał umrzeć, aby już nie być wampirem, ale po ponownym spotkaniu z Sage, postanowił żyć dalej. Niedługo później on i cała jego linia zginęli. *Był najstarszym bratem z rodzeństwa i drugim najstarszym Pierwotnym. *Widział jak jego siostra jest zabierana przez ich ciotkę Dahlię. *Finn w ciele Vincenta rzucił na swojego młodszego brata, Kola klątwę śmierci. Galeria Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Zabici przez Matta Donovana Kategoria:Czarownicy Kategoria:Zabici przez Luciena Castle Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia Kategoria:Pasażerowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 1 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls Kategoria:Istoty nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 3 Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wskrzeszone postacie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Sezon 3 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Bohaterowie